Aurorus (Pokémon)
|} Aurorus (Japanese: アマルルガ Amaruruga) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from when leveled up at night starting at level 39, after it is revived from a Sail Fossil. Biology Aurorus is a quadruped, dinosaurian Pokémon that is similar to . It is primarily blue with a lighter underside. There are two lines of small ice crystals running the length of its body, one line on each side. These crystals produce freezing air reaching temperatures of -240 degrees Fahrenheit. A white, V-shaped mark covers the top of its head with another ice crystal in the center, giving it the appearance of wearing a tiara or a headress. Two large, flowing sails extend from the top of its head and run down its long neck. The sails are pale whitish-yellow at the base, and fade into a pale bluish-purple at the edges. Its sails change color depending on its mood. There are three clawed toes on its hind legs, but one large nail and a single claw on its forelegs. The tip of its long, tapering tail is teardrop-shaped and curls inward. Aurorus are usually timid and kindly in nature, but can use its abilities to create ice walls and encase opponents for its protection. In the anime Major appearances Aurorus debuted in Coming Back into the Cold! alongside its pre-evolved form, . It reappeared in the newspaper in To Find a Fairy Flower!. Minor appearances A fossil of an Aurorus appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, in the Pokémon School. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Shooting Frogadier, Grant was shown with an Aurorus. After several minor appearances, it was used in the attempt to stop the ultimate weapon from activating. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries , surrounding its enemies and encasing them in ice.}} , surrounding its enemies and encasing them in ice.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 3}} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 116}} |area=Dark Land: Ice Floe Island (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if Aurorus has the Ability . By leveling up |Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Discharge|Electric|Special|80|100|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30|*}} |Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution at |no2=699 |name2=Aurorus |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Aurorus and . * Aurorus has the highest base of all Rock-type Pokémon. * Aurorus and its were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART *Aurorus is the tallest Fossil Pokémon. Origin Aurorus is based on an , which were speculated to have possible skin sail extensions on their vertebral spines. It also shares traits with various species of . The color-changing sails are also based on s, most likely aurora borealis due to its partial Ice typing, and the fact it only evolves at night, when the aurora borealis is most often seen. Similar to Tyrantrum, considering its white, V-shaped mark with an ice crystal covering the top of its head and two flowing extended sails running down its neck, it may have also been based upon a , with the mark and the two flowing sails acting as a tiara or a headdress worn by queens from medieval times while its body with small ice crystals resembles a dress. Name origin Aurorus may be a combination of aurora and Amargasaurus. Amaruruga is from Amargasaurus. In other languages |fr=Dragmara|frmeaning=From dragon and Amargasaurus |es=Aurorus|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Amagarga|demeaning=From Amargasaurus and possibly |it=Aurorus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아마루르가 Amarureuga|komeaning=From its Japanese name |zh_cmn=冰雪巨龍 Bīngxuějùlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=冰雪巨龍 Bīngsyutgeuihlùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=औरोरस Aurorus|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Аврорус Avrorus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Amagarga es:Aurorus fr:Dragmara it:Aurorus ja:アマルルガ zh:冰雪巨龙